


The Rose And The Meadow

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Holding Hands, Possible Romance/Crush, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: Hey readers!So I've decided to do a Ruby/Whitley ship of some sort. I know Whitley isn't a popular character but maybe the rose can defrost the ice prince -- she did so for Weiss so maybe she can do the same for Whitley. This is how I imagine it would go down, Ruby would show him life outside Atlas after they escaped immense danger. It would start off as them trying to know each other then them trying to understand each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.
> 
> Feel free to leave any constructive feedback.

Ruby and Whitley treaded through the cold forest, Ruby was able to rescue him from the invasion in Atlas. Unfortunately, Ruby and Whitley got separated from their teammates and family members respectively and now they have to find them.

“So Miss Ruby Rose?” Whitley said while trying to appear formal even in the more rugged environment.

“You can call me Ruby, I'm not really sophisticated.” Ruby chimed trying not to sound flirtatious.

“So Ruby, if you don't mind me asking why did you decided to become a huntress? I hope it's not because you're uh... poor or not wealthy.” Whitley blushed, he actually found her ripped stockings to be kinda cute for some estranged reason.

“What?” Ruby wanted to call him out on his comment but figured since he has the same father as Weiss he's probably just awkward. “The reasons why I decided to be a huntress is because my mother was a huntress and I love hearing the tales of heroes battling and defeating the monsters.”

“I see. Well you were very brave and strong.” Whitley wanted to woo her but wasn't sure how, he usually knew how to make friends instantly but with this rose he wasn't sure what to do.

“Thanks, Whitley.” Ruby noticed Whitley's eyes fidgeting side-to-side. He could have been just worried about Grimm possibly attacking. “I think you are very strong as well. You stood up for me when the elite members called me terrible things before the invasion.”

“I don't like seeing the innocent suffer.” Whitley said in a confident tone – but he has witnessed his sisters and mother getting verbally abused by his father and did nothing. That killed him inside.

The sun was setting, Whitley checked his scroll and there was still no reception. “Perhaps we should find shelter, I thought I saw a dilapidated house around here when we were on that hill.”

“Then we will go there.” Ruby turned to him. “So where was it again?”

“It was amongst a garden of ferns.” Whitley lead the way.

“Well that's keen observation there.” Ruby giggled. “And you seem to know a lot about greenery for someone who is usually indoors.”

“Excuse me, Miss Presumptuous.” Whitley smirked.

“You were the one who did it first, saying I'm poor or not rich.” Ruby nudged him.

“I'm very sorry,” Whitley broke his smile. “If it's any consolation I grew up very lonely.”

“You had your sisters, though, didn't you?” Ruby said thinking of Weiss – she never talked about her brother much.

“There was a time when we would play and talk with each other. The older we got the more distant we were, I didn't want to end up like my sisters or mother so I taught myself to be more like my father, even if he wasn't very nice at times.” Whitley sighed. “And the friends I had at school – they were just people I would talk to” Whitley then smiled. “But I'm sure you don't want to hear the superficial woes of a rich lad such as myself.”

“Problems are still problems.” Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder. “And if you want friends you can always try to earn someone's trust first then tell them about what's on your mind. I think you're pretty alright, you just need to be less... I don't know. Smug?”

“Less smug?” Whitley held onto her hand. “I think I can do that.” The two locked eyes, his cerulean with hers silver. Whitley was entranced in them, they were round and full of life. “Your eyes, I read about silver-eyed warriors, are there anyone else that has eyes like yours?”

“Not that I know of.” Ruby said innocently. She knew who and what she was, but she didn't like to think about the weight of the world on her shoulders, she had her duties and she had to do them, and that is all she thought about – until now. “I just live life knowing what I know.”

“Hmm I can understand that. Now let's hurry and find shelter, the sun is about to set.”

 

Inside the house was an old table adorned with a tablecloth with faded floral designs with a few chairs and a fireplace with a log pile a few feet away.

“We should try to cook us something.” Ruby collected the logs and threw them in the fireplace.

Whiltey grabbed a lighter from his vest pocket. “Here.”

Ruby brought out her Crescent Rose and fired at the logs causing Whitley to shriek. A fire was starting to brew.

“You're really making me look useless here.” Whitley said awkwardly.

“Aww don't say that.” Ruby giggled. “If you want you can collect the wheat and some vegetables from outside. I'll see if I can find some pots and cook us a stew.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Whitley nodded, he strutted towards the door only to glance back at Ruby who was looking aimlessly though the kitchen. She glanced at him, embarrassed Whitley continued to go outside.

 

It was sunset, the cold air was seeping into the house. Ruby could feel it despite being near the fireplace. She stirred the stew in the pot over the fireplace. “Are you cold?” Ruby asked.

“I'm a Schnee, we don't get cold very easily.” Whitley said smugly, he thought of how lovely it would be to share the cloak with her – but didn't wanted to be forward by suggesting so.

“This won't be like Klein's cooking but I hope it will alright.” Ruby poured the stew in the ceramic bowl.

“I'm sure it will suffice.” Whitley smiled then took a sip. “It's actually not bad.”

“Really?” Ruby poured in some for herself.

“Well to be honest I'm so hungry I could eat anything. How's that for being less smug?” Whitley laughed nervously.

“Hey, at least you were being honest.” Ruby smiled. “My Dad is like that. He can be brutally honest but he does it out of love so it's all good.”

“Brutally honest? My father can be brutally honest as well. I don't think he says hurtful things to be hurtful though. He cares about his family, he just has a funny way of showing it.”

“By shutting out his emotions and being mean?” Ruby took a sip of her stew.

“My family has been targeted ever since my grandfather became successful. _They are jealous of our family's success,_ my father would say. The White Fang are constantly after us, he has to bribe the PR to make us sound like the good guys, he protects my mother and my sisters from being huntresses – or at least tried to.” Whitley took another sip of his stew.

“I guess that means he cares but everyone is entitled to freedom.” Ruby finished up her stew.

“Well everyone should be, Winter would say otherwise. She chose General Ironwood's control over my father's. I always disliked her attitude and going against the family, but I couldn't help but to envy her strength. And Weiss's too.” Whitley paused. “Anyway, tell me more about your father.”

“Well he's strong yet compassionate. He always cared about Yang and I. He can be really funny too.” Ruby chuckled. “Once in a while he will make a pun or two.”

“That's neat. How about your mother? What is she like?”

Ruby sighed. “I unfortunately don't remember her. I was told that she was kind, everyone loved her.”

“I see, I'm sorry.” Whitley finished his stew, placed the bowl down and held onto her hand. “When my grandfather died my mother, sisters, even my father was upset. I don't remember him much but my sisters did. One day we were playing outside on a snowy night and we looked up to the sky, Weiss pointed to the big red star and said, _There's Grandpa_. When I asked her what she meant she simply said that when people die their souls become one with the sky.”

“Yeah,” Ruby looked out the window. “I heard something like that before. I wanted to believe that my mom is looking down on me, guiding me.”

Whitley saw Ruby's saddened expression. “We can only guide ourselves. That's what I taught myself anyway.”

“Well I can guide you.” Ruby squeezed his hand. “You just have to trust me.”

Whitley leaned in closer. “I hope you will forgive me but...”

Ruby pulled her cape over him and giggled as she pressed herself against him. “You look cold, fidgeting and all so I figured I would share my cape.”

“I was actually going to ask you, have you ever – uhh had a suitor of some sort?” Whitley gingerly brushed the hair off her cheek.

“You mean a boyfriend? No, not really.” Ruby blinked, fluttering her eyelashes. “How about you? Have you ever been in love before?”

“I have not.” Whitley wrapped his arm around Ruby. _But I think I have finally found love._ Whitley couldn't bring himself to say those words, he usually was so charming and eloquent around girls but this Ruby Rose – the very first person – made him doubt his worthiness.

“Do you think you'll find someone when you return home?” Ruby asked.

“I hope not.” Whitley stammered. “I mean, my father might arrange someone for me but I would feel so bad for the girl.”

“Well you can always say no.” Ruby chimed.

“True,” Whitley heart raced. “I need to lie down. You don't have to be next to me if you don't...”

“It's fine,” Ruby assured as they both slowly descended to the floor, lying next to each other holding each other's hand underneath the cloak. “Do you have a favorite fairy tale?”

“Hmm,” Whitley tried to recall stories his grandfather would recite to him and his sisters, but he couldn't quite recall, and he can only remember his mother's lullabies. For a while Klein would read to him and Weiss bedtime stories, then when his parents fought he requested not to hear of the fictional heroic deeds and false happy endings. “Well I actually like the one with the girl in the tower, she was locked up until she escaped. Later on she found a prince and they ruled a kingdom and lived happily ever after.” For the first time Whitley disliked being a Schnee, his blush was quite obvious with his pale skin.

“I like that one too.” Ruby grasped onto Whitley's hand tighter. “Let me tell you the tales of my team.”

“Sounds like stories I would enjoy.” Whitley wasn't sure what to think of this huntress, he only said that hunting was barbaric to please father and to spite his sisters but Ruby might have changed his perspective on things. “Please tell me how you all met, the adventures, and the grimm you fought.”

“Of course...” Ruby smiled as she recited the tales of Team RWBY under the moonlight next to her new friend. The gusts of snow howled outside but one red rose withstood the cold in the white meadow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers!
> 
> Thank you all for your support and kudos! I have finally submitted another chapter that's a continuation from the previous chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

The sunlight poured into the room where Whitley and Ruby have rested. Ruby woke up first gingerly removing her cape and herself from Whitley.

Ruby stood up as she yawned. She peered down at Whitley; he shifted his position but remained sleeping. Ruby couldn't help but to think how dainty he is with his pale hair and soft smile.

She went outside to see if she could find any oats for breakfast. There weren't much due to the cold weather but figured she could manage at least a bowl for her and Whitley. She picked up the oats and placed them in her cape. She sighed as she looked at the bottom of the hillside; there were plenty of trees dressed with snow and no sign of civilization.

Her and Whitley would have to travel on foot for at least another day. Not that she minded an adventure – or Whitley but he was still a stranger to her and she missed her teammates. She also wondered why Weiss never made much mention of Whitley while she would constantly talk highly of Winter. As she treaded her way towards the fields of oats she heard growling – it was near the cabin.

“Oh no, Whitley.” Ruby turned around the see the Beowolf charging into the house. “Whitley!”

Ruby dropped the oats, as she dashed towards the cabin she brought out her Crescent Rose. _Can Whitley even use his semblance? He is a Schnee but..._ A scream was heard.

Ruby made her way to the Beowolf that pinned Whitley. He punched the grimm but it managed to slash him across his chest. Before the Beowolf could make another blow Ruby shot the grimm which killed it. The grimm almost landed on Whitley but he ran off by Ruby's side nearly sobbing.

“Ruby, I can't say how thankful I am that you showed up.” Whitley embraced Ruby, she gasped. “I just woke up and thought that you might have left me alone. I felt so hopeless and this _thing_ showed up and attack me.”

“Whitley, why would I...” Ruby heard rustling outside. “Wait inside, I have to take care of the rest.”

Ruby launched out of the door and slashed each and every grimm one-by-one. Whitley watched by the door, the way she moved across the air slaying the grimm seemed odd to Whitley. He used to think that it was unkempt to fight off grimm with hunting methods but to witness Ruby protecting him by dancing with her weapon was – ethereal to him. When Ruby shot the last grimm from afar she took a deep breath and turned to Whitley.

“I guess you're not use to grimm, huh?” Ruby smirked.

“Not really, no.” Whitley grinned. “But did I at least make a good effort defending myself?”

“Uh not really,” Ruby grimaced. “Sorry. Anyway, we should probably take a closer look at your injury.”

“I'm fine...” Whitley then blushed. “Actually, I guess it wouldn't hurt.”

Ruby stepped closer. “We should at least apply hot water to it so it doesn't become infectious.”

“Indeed,” Whitley noticed the beads of sweat glistening on Ruby's face as she got closer. He brought out his handkerchief that managed to stay in his pocket. “Here, take this for your face.”

“I'm fine, nothing wrong with sweating. My sister, Yang, always told me it's healthy.”

“Okay, if you insist.” Whitley withdrew his handkerchief and folded it neatly back in his vest pocket. He noticed the slash marks, he removed his vest and saw blood markings through his shirt, he gasped.

“Let's get this treated inside.” Ruby went passed Whitley to boil some water.

As Ruby was monitoring the water he held onto his vest still trying to comprehend what just happened. “I want to say how strong and brave you are. And wise too.”

“Well I don't know about the wise part, but thanks.” Ruby brought out the pot of water and brought it in front of Whitley. “Uhm...”

“Oh,” Whitley put down his vest and was about to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with the buttons.

“I just realized.” Ruby pointed a finger up towards the ceiling. “I could try unlocking your aura and see if that will take care of the wound.”

“I don't think that's a good idea...” It was too late, Ruby gripped onto his arms.

Whitley gasped as they were glowing. He felt a strange sensation, like a new life flow was running through his veins. Then the glowing stopped, Whitley scowled slightly. “Excuse me, but why did you have to do that without my permission?”

“Well it never hurts to have aura unlocked, right? And you're a Schnee so...”

“I know who I am!” Whitley paused. Ruby eyes were lowered, maybe on the verge of crying. “My mother once told me that a gentleman never yells at a lady – and for that I deeply apologize. But my father also taught me that I can't be a huntsman.”

“Even with your family semblance?” Ruby asked in an assertive manner.

“Especially with my family semblance.” Whitley sighed. “It's a dangerous semblance that should not be tampered with. It has taken many lives. My sister Weiss once summoned a grimm at one of my father's galas, it went charging at an unarmed woman – not to say I sympathized for the woman for she was rude and selfish – but Weiss could have suffered serious consequences. Father was furious, maybe rightfully so, but I became more like him and less like my sisters so I would be on his good side.”

Ruby loosened her grip. “And what about your mother? Where does she fit into all this?”

Whitley thrusted himself away from Ruby. “I don't want to talk about it, okay?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. I...” Ruby bit her lip. “What about your injury?”

“Huh? Oh, right.” Whitley unhooked the top three buttons and peered at his injury.

“Well?” Ruby blinked.

Whitley's eyes widened. “It's completely gone.”

Ruby smiled. “Told you it wouldn't hurt.”

Whitley cracked a smile. “Thank you, Ruby. I wish I didn't freak out at you like the way I did.”

“Don't worry, your sister got me quite use to it.”

“Hmm I'm not surprised.” Whitley grabbed his vest from the floor. “Anyway, we should probably have something to eat and drink then be on our way.”

“Oh, sounds like a good idea. I'll grab the oats from earlier.” Ruby grabbed onto his hand. “Why don't you come with me. Just in case.”

“I won't object to that.” Whitley chuckled.

 

The two were walking through the forest all day, the sky was about to be draped by the night sky with the moon and stars.

Whitley whipped out his scroll. “Still no sign.”

“Well maybe we can find someplace to rest for the night. Maybe under a tree or something.” Ruby sighed. “We probably should save the oats until tomorrow though.”

“Yeah,” Whitley took a deep breath. He never thought he would know hunger.

“Over there looks like a good spot.” Ruby pointed towards a willow tree lightly laced with snow.

“Oh, a weeping willow.” Whitley said gleefully.

“You know how to identify trees too?” Ruby grinned.

“Only a few. I happen to know willows since it's my mother's name.”

Whitley and Ruby made their way under the tree, the branches surrounded them creating a veil of some sort. Ruby brought out her cape and laid it on the both of them like they did the previous night.

Ruby and Whitley said nothing for a good moment or so.

Whitley cleared his throat. “The moon...”

“Yeah, what about it?” Ruby asked plainly.

“It seems... awfully beautiful tonight.” Whitley's face felt as though it was burning.

“Mmm yeah it's okay.” Ruby giggled. “Would look nicer though if it wasn't shattered.”

“Imagine that, a full moon.” Whitley smiled. “You know what else is beautiful?”

“Your mom.” Ruby stuck out her tongue.

“Well yeah, but who else?” Whitley asked. He wasn't sure if he was catching onto her sense of humor, but he seemed to like it nonetheless.

“Hmm a certain girl at your school?”

“Well I didn't have them in mind.” Whitley grasped onto her hand. “I meant you.”

“Nobody has ever called me beautiful before.” Ruby was glad it was dark out so he wouldn't see her blush. “Well aside from my dad and sister.”

“Ruby Rose,” Whiltey stammered. “When we get out of this forest and find our way back home I...” They both heard buzzing – it was Whitley's scroll. “Sorry,” Whitley instantly grabbed the scroll from his pocket and brought it to his ear while still being immersed in Ruby's cloak. “Hello?”

“Whitley?” Weiss's voice was on speaker.

“You can hear us?” Ruby squealed.

“I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you two. I was calling this scroll every hour on the hour. Where are you both?”

“We're somewhere in the forest. I'll see if I can send you our precise location. In case I lose you we're under a willow tree pass the hillside.” Whitley held it out and took out a snapshot of the maps then sent it to Weiss. “We'll be waiting.”

“We're on our way.” Weiss said before hanging up.

“That's such a relief!” Ruby said while squeezing Whitley.

“Indeed. I wonder how that happened, though.” Whitley looked up to the sky. The moon seemed more vibrant than ever.

“Maybe it was moon magic or something really weird – but I'll take it!” Ruby then glanced at Whitley who seemed to be gladdened yet – _incomplete._ “So what did you wanted to say earlier?”

“Oh, well...” Whitley held onto her hand again. “Perhaps it's best to talk about it later. When we're safe and such. I'll ask father for you to stay at our manor. He usually doesn't like – outsiders but I'll tell him you saved me and he'll bound to say yes.”

“I see, well I guess I can wait.”

“And I can get you all the cookies you want.” Whitley grinned.

“Well you better if you're going to make me wait.”

The two continued to wait under the weeping willow, keeping each other warm throughout the night. Not too far off from a distance a certain crow was flying through the forest as if he was looking for something – or someone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read, giving kudos and such to my fanfic. I also would like to thank reddit user Celtic_Crown for reviewing the chapters and providing feedback. 
> 
> If there is anything else you want me to write or you want to see more of feel free to let me know. 
> 
> At any rate, this is a continuation of the story of Ruby and Whitley, it's a brief chapter but I hope you all enjoy! :)

Ruby's sigh was visible. She looked through the gaps of the branches. She saw a star in the sky glowing brightly right above them. “I think my mother is watching us.”

“I think my grandfather is as well. From what I heard he was a jolly man. He probably would have liked you since you're a huntress.”

“Well that's good to hear.” Ruby paused. “So it sounds like your father will at least tolerate me. But what about your mother? Will she like me?”

“I think she will.” Whitley stared into her eyes. “She might be a little standoffish or sarcastic at first but she really does warm up to people once they have earned her trust. She just wants to be wary.”

“Yeah, my uncle – well he's more of a mentor but I consider him an uncle, he can be quite sarcastic as well. He means well, though.”

“Do you think he'll like me?” Whitley asked while fidgeting a little.

“Uhmm.” Ruby shifted her eyes to the sky. A crow flew across the moon. “Oh, speaking of?”

“Huh?” Before Whitley could inquire what Ruby was talking about a crow flew quicker and quicker towards them then transformed into a man right before them.

Ruby gasped. “Uncle Qrow!”

“Qrow?” Whitley eyes widened.

“Hey you!” Qrow pointed to Whitley. “What are doing with my niece under her cloak with her under a tree under the night sky!”

“I assure you there is nothing to be concerned about.” Whitley said rather confidently.

Qrow snickered. “Huh, oh yeah?” He glanced at Ruby. “Sorry to have to do this but your friend here is going to have to come with me.”

“Please, don't do this.” Ruby unveiled the cloak from them both and stood up between Whitley and Qrow. “Whitley here has done nothing wrong.”

“Do you know who this kid is? He's Jacques's son. He will do away with you, his father is a jerk and he's probably the same.”

“I am not my father!” Whitley stood up and smirked. “But what about you, Mister Qrow Branwen, is it? I heard many things about you.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes. “What did you say? Ya little brat!”

“My father told me stories of the _bad luck charm._ ” Whitley's smirk seemed to have disappeared. “It's a shame, really, that Ruby had to look up to you.”

Qrow took out his scythe. Ruby retracted and gasped. “Qrow, don't do this! You're embarrassing me!”

“You little punk!” Qrow pointed at Whitley and he raised his arms.

“You dare raise your weapon to the heir to the Schnee Dust Company.” Whitley said shaking.

“I will do whatever I want.” Qrow gritted his teeth.

“No you will not.” Said a familiar voice. The Schnee semblance arose between Whitley and Qrow. From the forest Winter dashed besides her brother. “If there's anyone here that will reprimand Whitley it will be me.”

“Winter!” Whitley clasped his hands together. “I never thought I would say this but I'm so happy to see you.”

“Shut-up, Whitley!” Winter slightly pushed Whitley to the side and went in front of Qrow, he rolled his eyes and put away his weapon. Winter pouted. “What were you doing, threatening an unarmed...” Winter shifted her gaze slightly. “Albeit annoying young man such as my brother.”

“What are you doing here?” Qrow inquired.

“I happened to be on duty when I received word from Weiss that he was somewhere around here.” Winter humphed. “And I assume your duties were so unimportant that you would come all the way here to waste your time trying to pick a fight with him?”

“Ice Queen,” Qrow hissed. “This kid was holding Ruby before I arrived.”

“Qrow!” Ruby then looked at Whitley, they both exchanged awkward glances.

Winter raised her eyebrows. “And?”

“I have my suspicions that he was trying to take advantage of her. Like your father did to...”

“You watch yourself, Qrow!” Winter grabbed her weapon. “Only I get to say those sort of things about my father. As for my brother he has no business with Ruby. I'm going to escort him back home. You and Ruby can go wherever you want.”

“No, I think not.” Whitley declared.

Winter blinked, her eyebrows softened. “Whitley?”

The silver-haired successor sighed. “I was really hoping,” He turned to the silver-eyed huntress. “I would say this when the time was right but I'm afraid if I don't say this now then I never will. With your permission Ruby Rose...”

“Whitley,” Ruby was about to take a step towards Whitley but saw Qrow's concerned gaze and stood where she was. “Whatever it is you have to say, please know you don't have to give up your – uh... birthright?” Ruby smiled slightly while Whitley followed suit. “Anyway, please don't feel as though you have to sacrifice anything for me.”

Whitley sauntered towards Ruby and bent the knee before her with his hand extending towards her. “For the past two days I thought I have lost all hope in returning to my manor and regaining my successes. Then I had an epiphany of some sort.” Ruby took his hand, he gasped slightly. “I realized that you are one of the very few people that can grant me actually happiness.” Winter and Qrow exchanged bewildered glances. Whitley took a deep breath. “Which is why I am about to ask: will you be my lady?”

“Uhm” Ruby blushed looking at Qrow. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think?” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” Ruby looked at the night sky. “I don't know I...”

Whitley tugged Ruby's hand slightly. “I can give you anything you want. You can live in a palace for the rest of your days and never have to work.”

Winter scoffed. “That's if Father will approve of someone such as Ruby to be your bride.”

“He will have to say yes.” Whitley smirked. “And even if he doesn't, I'll remind him that he was the one who married into the Schnee empire. He can't tell me who I can or cannot be with.”

Winter tilted her head slightly. “And what if you get disinherited like Weiss and I?”

Whitley turned his head to his oldest sister then to Ruby. “Then I will go wherever Ruby goes.”

“You can't be serious.” Qrow voiced. “Do you know even how to live outside of that palace of yours?”

“On my own? Probably not,” Whitley stood up with his hand on Ruby's shoulder and the other still wrapped in her hand. “But for the past couple of days I was able to with the help of Ruby.”

Ruby bit her lower lip. “I really wish I knew what to say. This has all been quite overwhelming for me.”

“It has been for me as well, trust me, but I fear if I let you go now then I will loose all chances of ever seeing you again.” Whitley paused, his stance was still yet _unstable_. “So what do you say, Ruby?”

“Well uh...” Ruby glanced at Qrow and Winter. “Can we please have some privacy first?”

Winter and Qrow both rolled their eyes and strutted away from the tree leaving Whitley and Ruby underneath it once again.

“I feel as though I am – chained to your devotion. A rose amongst a once snowy meadow, indeed.”

“I...” Ruby's breath once again dispersed between her an Whitley. The cold air swirled around them, the air nipping and howling. Ruby felt a strange sensation to get closer to Whitley but knew if she did then she would have to commit herself to him. She certainly wanted to be with him but promises never quite worked out for her...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter. I have been so busy with the move, but I'm in my new place and I love my new home! 
> 
> Anyway enough about me, the next chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> As always constructive feedback is appreciated!

The cold seemed to have bothered Ruby more so than ever. She thought of the words as carefully as she could. “Whitley, I have a job that I have to do.”

“I know, but you can always – you know, alternate. Between hunting and being with me that is.” Whitley nervously laughed.

“Uh actually,” Ruby gripped onto Whitley's hand tighter. “It's a little more complicated than that.”

 

Meanwhile amongst the trees about twenty feet away Qrow and Winter were still able to hear their conversation.

“I never thought I'd say this,” Winter snickered. “But I've never seen Whitley this awkward before around a girl.”

“And I never thought I would see Ruby so...” Qrow sighed. “Conflicted.”

“What?” Winter looked over at Qrow.

“Well Ruby was always wanted to focus on her career on being a huntress. That she always made clear. No boys or romance or any of that junk. Probably because of what Tai had to go through after Summer...” Qrow huffed. “Anyway, I just hope that brother of yours can take disappointment well.”

Winter's face softened. “You'd be surprised.” And she turned her face observing her brother and the girl who has finally struck his heart.

 

“It can't be that complicated.” Whitley howled. “For the past days you have made me believe anything was possible. Before I met you I thought there was no way I could appreciate what either of my sisters do. Or my mother. I always thought that hunters and huntresses were as jaded as my sisters and mother – no offense to them – but then I met you and you have changed everything for me.” Whitley looked at Ruby squared in the eyes. “So what is it that you think is impossible?”

“It's not that it's impossible. It's just...” Ruby looked in his eyes. The moon revealed his eyes welling up. “I don't do commitment. Not to you or to anyone.” Ruby released her grip and placed her hand gently on her weapon grimacing. “Only me and Crescent Rose here.”

Whitley sniffed. “Father once told me that men do not cry even in front of the women they love,” Whitley brushed off the tears. “But you are the only girl that can even make me smile.” Whitley did a giggle of some sort.

“You know I care about you.” Ruby bit her lip. “And that you have been a very good friend to me.”

 

“By the gods, I cannot believe what I'm hearing.” Winter cringed heavily.

“I got to hand it to ya,” Qrow took a sip from his flask. “Your brother really knows how to make people feel bad for him.”

“Weiss would beg the differ especially after that comment he made about us being jaded.” Winter smirked but only for a second or two. “But in all seriousness, I never thought I would see Whitley in love.”

“Ruby has made her decision though.” Qrow shrugged. “Sorry, Ice Queen.”

Winter sighed. “Don't apologize to me. Whitley is on the brink of crying.”

 

“I wish there was something I can say or do that can convince you to come with me.” Whitley stammered.

“I know it's not easy, letting go the ones you love but you have to.” Ruby closed her eyes, the tears were making their way to her cheeks. Whitley handed her his handkerchief. Ruby brushed away her tears and held it in front of him. “Thank you.”

“Please keep it.” Whitley sighed. “And think of me.”

Ruby hooked the handkerchief into her rose pin. “There, it won't go anywhere.”

“Ruby!” Yang's voice emerged from the forest. Ruby looked over and saw her older sister charge at her. “I'm so happy to see you!” Yang gave her a 'monster hug.'

Weiss and Blake followed behind Yang both smiling. Weiss glanced at Ruby. “I'm happy to see you're well, Ruby.” Then at her younger brother and frowned slightly. “Whitley?”

“Hello, sister.” Whitley bowed slightly. “I know I wasn't very nice to you and Winter before but let me just say how sorry I am for chastising you both for choosing huntsman-ship.”

Weiss placed her hand on her arm. “I... Whitley, thank you.”

Blake subsided her gaze. “Uhm, Weiss? Yang? Do you think we should tell them?”

“What?” Yang still clutched onto Ruby.

Ruby noticed the look in Yang's eyes. Like she knows something. “Yang, what's going on?”

Yang gritted her teeth then sighed. “Okay, so we might have _observed_ you two.”

“What? You were spying on us!” Ruby shrieked as she broke away from Yang.

Whitley's brows merged. “Rude! Why would you three do that?”

“In my defense, Weiss thought her brother was going to creep on you, Ruby.” Yang said non-nonchalantly.

“That's not what I said!” Weiss clenched her fist when she looked at Yang then back to her brother. “I simply stated that I didn't know what you were going to do. After all, you never been with someone outside of Atlas before.”

“Well I'm not going to argue the last point but even so why would you feel the need to...” Whitley threw his arms up in the air. “You know, forget this. I have been humiliated enough.” Whitley briskly walked away. “Winter, please take me home.”

“Please don't get mad at Weiss and her teammates.” Winter stepped out from the trees along with Qrow. “We spied on you two as well. I was just looking after you two.”

Qrow seemed unmoved. “I was just looking after my niece.”

Whitley halted and placed his hand in front of his head. “I have never been so embarrassed in my life.”

“Oh,” Ruby clenched her fists. “You all were so uncool!” Her arm extended towards Whitley. “Whitley has done nothing wrong and you are all being so judgy of him! Sure if I was alone I could have survived but I would have felt so alone and scared without Whitley.” Ruby turned to her teammates. “Have any of you have wondered if that's how Whitley felt? Alone and scarred. No, you all were too busy thinking of what you saw on the outside!”

Whitley pressed his hand against his heart as if he was trying to keep it from bursting from his chest. “Ruby,” Whitley pursed his lips. “You have stood up for me. That has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He chuckled. “Well that and you have made me stew – by choice.”

“She does make a mean stew, doesn't she?” Yang smiled awkwardly.

“Guys, let's not forget why we're here.” Weiss interjected.

“Right,” Blake even had a sympathetic look. “The airship that took us to this forest is quite a walk so we best go.”

“I'll go,” Ruby's voice calmed down. “But the three of you must promise me something.”

“What's that, sis?” Yang rested her hand on her shoulder.

“When we're done with – you know, our ultimate mission – I want to go back to Atlas.” Ruby turned back to Whitley. “And return to Whitley. I'm not sure exactly why but I think...”

“Ruby,” Whitley took a deep breath. “I love you.” Gasps filled the air the air. Ruby's eyes widened as she blushed and smiled, Whitley followed suit. “I will try to support you in whatever decision you make but please know that I love you.”

“Whitley, that's so sentimental.” Weiss inhaled.

“But wait,” Qrow stuck out his finger. “Ruby never said she loves him too.”

“No, but...” Ruby now knew what she had to do but her feelings towards Whitley were still so strong. But was it temporary? Was it another infatuation? Whitley was able to express how he felt for her in three simple words but how could Ruby formulate how she felt about Whitley?

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is about to convey to Whitley how she feels about him.

 

Ruby took a deep breath. “I think I have feelings for you too. I just wish there was a way I can express them in a...” She bit her lip. “Very appropriate and least unsettling way possible.” She then nervously smiled. Weiss hid her face under her hand, Yang nodded, and Blake simply sighed.

Winter glanced over at Qrow. “Your niece may be endearing but she is quite – socially stunted.”

“Same goes for your brother.” Qrow quipped.

Whitley held out his hand, his face turned a slight crimson. “All I ask is one thing from you before you leave.” He paused. “May I embrace you?”

“Oh, of course.” Ruby went into his arms and held onto him.

Whitley held her hand with one and the other he stroked her hair. “I'm sorry, I can't resist. You pull off this hairstyle very well. Along with your red cloak. You're overall very beautiful.”

“And you're pretty cute too.” Ruby squeezed his hand. “I should go now, but before I do...” Ruby kissed him on the cheek.

Whitley gasped and smiled. “You're very sweet, Ruby. And very powerful.” He released the embrace but still held onto her hand. “If you ever need anything at all please let me know. Weiss can give you my scroll number.” He turned to Weiss. “And same goes for you, sister.”

“Thank you, Whitley.” Weiss smiled. “I'll be sure to contact you when I need money.”

“Fair enough.” Whitley let go of Ruby's hand. “Take good care, Ruby. And please come back as soon as you can.”

“I will.” Ruby glided away from Whitley and towards her team glancing back every moment or so. Whitley paced towards Winter, his eyes fixated on the girl with the red hood. “Goodbye, Whitley.”

“Goodbye,” Whitley called out seeing team RWBY disappear in the forest. “My sweet rose.” He said silently.

“There there, brother.” Winter placed her hand on his shoulder, he flinched slightly. “I'm sure you'll hear from her again.”

“I know. It's just hard since I don't know when the next time I will hear from her let alone see her again.” Whitley chuckled. “I can't recall the last time you were this supportive.”

“And I can't recall the last time you showed any trace of being warm-hearted.” Winter smirked then resumed her serious expression. “Anyway, I need to get you home. Not only was General Ironwood worried you would be kidnapped and held hostage but mother and father has been worried sick.”

“I would have went with Ruby and the others but I know I would have impeded them.” Whitley was escorted by Winter through the forest.

“You would have and it's very mature of you to have realized that.” Winter said plainly. “And you still have Father's company to run, he would not have been happy if he found out that you ran off with someone.”

“One day, assuming Ruby still loves me – which I hope she will – I'm going to be with her with or without Father's approval.”

“Or just make her happy. You certainly don't need Father's approval for that.”

“Yes, you're right.” Whitley glanced at the moon. “Hey, what happened to that Qrow fellow?”

“Oh, I think he flew off somewhere.” Winter scoffed. “Or overhearing our conversations. Drunken old Qrow.”

“If he is overhearing then I hope he relays to Ruby what I just said.” Whitley sighed. “I just want her to know how much I love her.”

“Trust me, Whitley. I think she does.” Winter said softly.

Sure enough in the tree branched ahead Qrow was listening, he flew off and caught up with his nieces and their other two teammates. And overheard from the branches.

“Oh, my little sister is in love!” Yang sang.

“Yang, cut it out. It was just that he's cute and said nice things and – well he tried to fight for me but kinda failed... but still!” Ruby turned to Weiss. “How come you never talked to your brother much? I know you didn't see things eye-to-eye but he's still your brother.”

“Well in my defense, he would always pick a fight. He usually did it for attention but I have learned to ignore it – then started to ignore him altogether.”

“Well little siblings are supposed to do that when they don't know any better. I would yank on Yang's pigtails only so I could make her eyes red. Course it only took me one light punch for me to stop.” Ruby giggled.

“I'm sure once we defeat Salem and gather the Maidens' powers Ruby is going to run back to her prince.” Yang pinched Ruby's nose.

Blake sighed and turned to Weiss. “It's not bad to leave family, or at least I don't think so. But maybe when you return you can give your brother a chance.”

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Weiss said looking downwards then at Ruby. “But Ruby, what if you return and Whitley is not interested in you anymore?”

“Well,” Ruby paused. “I have changed his attitude and made him happy. I would like to think he would at least remember me and value our friendship. Or relationship. Or...” She held onto the rose pin with the handkerchief that he gave her.

Qrow flew down then stumbled into human-form as he walked beside Ruby. “Hey kiddo.”

“Qrow!” Ruby clasped onto her pin tighter.

“Sorry, I couldn't help but to overhear.” Qrow sighed. “I never thought I would see you in love since Oscar has gained your attention.”

“It was just a look and I liked him as a friend! Why do people like to make all sorts of assumptions. And when I first met Jaune people were all like...” Ruby then toned down her voice. “Oh, never mind. All I know is... I want to see Whitley again.” Ruby closed her eyes.

Qrow closed his eyes. “He loves you too, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled as she looked to the side and saw the snowy meadow with the lone rose sticking out. She then gazed at the moon above her. “Maybe one day we'll get together again, but until then Whitley and I will be gazing at the same moon.” And with that Ruby sauntered with her team and uncle through the snowy meadow, the rose petals scattering around.

 


	6. New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is not a continuation to the previous chapters and it's one of the scenarios I have thought of. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The hall was dimly lit by the candles that hovered above Ruby. What is this place? Why was she brought her? She then remembered what Uncle Qrow said about her silver eyes and her now being a target. _Heh, bullseye._ Ruby thought to herself, even in a time like this she had to find some sort of humor. The ropes constricted her, she wanted to run away so badly. The good news, though, was that there was nothing binding her mouth or anything preventing her from speaking.

“Hello?” Ruby called out. “What do you want from me?”

“Shhh,” A voice creeped from the shadows, she was certain it was the person that brought her to this strange place.”My goddess is on her way to greet you.” The unhinged man giggled as he appeared clapping his hands like a child.

“Tyrian, was it?” Ruby's brows merged. “I don't know what your deal is but you are a bad, very unlikeable man.”

“Oh my! _You're a bad man!_ ” Tyrian mocked. “I'm shaking!” He dashed directly in front of Ruby's face smirking. “You don't know sort of trouble you're in, do you? And this time your Uncle Qrow isn't here to save you – unless if he can negotiate a little something with Salem.”

Ruby closed her eyes; she has dealt with bullies, Grimm, other villains, but this was something she has never dealt with before. She told herself it was going to alright, what else did she have.

“Aww what's the matter?” Tyrian pinched her cheek aggressively. “Is the little rose scared?”

“That's enough,” A crisp female voice arose. Tyrian gasped awkwardly as he thrusted his face away from Ruby's. “Untie her.” Tyrian did as he was told, Ruby opened her eyes and slowly lifted herself from the floor. Behind Tyrian she saw a woman cladded in a long black dress, hair decorated in an elaborate bun, and her skin was pale and scattered with veins – it reminded Ruby of the moon. “You leave the girl and I alone to talk?”

“Of course, your grace.” Tyrian bowed then turned to Ruby. “Good luck, little rose.” And with that he sauntered off in the dark hall.

The woman gracefully came closer to Ruby. “Miss Ruby Rose, I never thought I would see you again in flesh and blood.”

Ruby gasped, the funny part was she wasn't so much frightened by this woman's appearance, but that she knew her. “You know who I am?”

“Oh,” The woman smirked and stopped at an arm's length of Ruby. “You don't know who I am?” Ruby shook her head awkwardly. “I guess Qrow failed to tell you.”

“Are you...” Ruby's head tilted to the side. “Salem?”

“Yes,” Salem placed her hand under Ruby's chin, her hand was surprisingly soft and comforting. “I'm sure you have many questions for me.”

“Where am I?” Ruby stammered.

“Where the beginning of the end will happen. But I don't intend on harming any of my loved ones. I only have one purpose: to make the world anew.”

“The world is fine how it is. I mean, we're not perfect, but we're not terrible.” Ruby said rather casually.

Salem chuckled. “How endearing,” She released her grip and swayed around. “Follow me.” Ruby did as she was told, she noticed a symbol on Salem's cape. Where has she seen it before? “The bad news is I'm going to have to keep you prisoner. Without your weapon and with this place guarded you have no chance of escaping this place.” Salem slightly turned her head and noted Ruby's solemn expression. “The good news is you will be kept alive...”

“But what about everyone else?” Ruby asked harshly.

Salem halted in front of the door to a room. “And you will have somebody to keep you company. He will also be kept alive.” She pushed the door open revealing an small room with window of the outside.

Ruby's mouth gaped open at the fuchsia skies outside. This is indeed where the beginning of the end would occur. She then noted two cots one of them laid a boy around her age who looked like Weiss with his white hair and long legs. “Who is he?”

“Why don't you wake him?” Salem seemed to ignore Ruby's question, and Ruby ignored Salem's request and just stood there to observed the boy. “I said wake him.” She said firmly.

“Sorry,” She said out of habit and sauntered towards the boy, she prodded him. “Excuse me, you have to wake up.” She then took his arm and shook it gently until he fluttered his eyes and gasped. His eyes shot open as he sat up. He grasped onto Ruby's hand, he gave her a bewildered look. “Sorry, she made me wake you.” Ruby grimaced.

The boy's ice blue eyes gazed at Ruby's eyes as if they were the silver lining to the grim situation. He then shifted his attention towards Salem with harsh eyes. “This can't be! Salem?” He took a deep breath. “Father told me about you. He says you vanished. You can't be here!”

Salem smirked as she held her head up higher. “Do you believe everything your father tells you?”

The boy realized that he was holding onto Ruby's hand. “Sorry,” He gracefully let go, Ruby was hoping he wouldn't do that. It was strange to her that she was finding solace in a stranger. The boy stood-up firmly. “I hope you know that my father will not negotiate with you. As for my sister, Winter, along with my mother they are the strongest huntresses in Atlas. They will rescue me.” He turned to Ruby. “And her too.”

 _So he is Weiss's brother._ Ruby thought to herself. _Why is he here?_

“Hmm,” Salem was obviously unmoved by the boy's threats. “Oh, Whitley, I admit I have been very unfair to you.”

Whitley's eyes seem to have soften to a nonplus. “What?”

“You followed your father's examples, you were promised the world if you were a good boy. You were just as scared then as you are now.” Salem did seem to have a bit of a softened gaze even with her piercing red eyes. “And here you are now as bait. But if they won't surrender and give me what I seek then I will hold you hostage as long as I see fit.”

Whitley still seemed unmoved. “What is that you seek? The company?”

“No,” Salem tilted her head. “You don't know the real reason why your father wants to keep your sisters close, do you? Or why he has your mother locked up in the manor?”

“She – it's because...” Whitley bit his lip.

“Pitiful indeed. I seek a certain power that your family has bestowed for generation after generation.”

“The family semblance?” Whitley grimaced.

“You never asked why your family had a powerful semblance or why you have a resilience towards the cold.” Salem extended her arm out and twiddled her fingernails. “Well I don't want to spoil any secrets, but I will say you probably could have used some huntsman training.”

Whitley pointed at her. “I hope you know you won't get away with this!”

“I hope that you would have known.” Salem's coy demeanor was very estranged to Ruby. Was she trying to be evil? Motherly? “I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this to children but you're going to have to be my hostage until I receive what I seek.” Her head bobbed in Ruby's direction. “And you, I'm afraid, are going to have to be my prisoner for the rest of your days.”

“What?” Ruby resisted from crying.

“That's unfair,” Whitley exclaimed. “I don't know her, but she's just a young girl!” Ruby smiled albeit weakly.

Salem blinked her mouth gaping slightly. A smile then crept back onto her face. “Perhaps you're not your Father's boy.” She glided towards the door. “Make yourselves comfortable. You two are going to be here for a long time.” She disappeared in the hallway.

Whitley threw himself on the bed and started to sob. Ruby felt an ache in her stomach, the last time she saw a man cry is that time when she was visiting her mother's grave. She spotted her uncle Qrow by the place she rests and saw him sniffling. That was so many years ago but she still remembers it vividly.

Ruby sat on the bed next to Whitley and gingerly placed her arm on his shoulder. “Hey, you can't give up hope yet. There's bound to be a way.”

“If my parents won't surrender then I'll stay here for the rest of my days, if they do surrender then Salem wins.” Whitley looked up at Ruby. “We can't expect to have both our freedom and victory. That is something I have learned all of my life – but this...” Whitley brushed the tears off of him with his handkerchief.

“I don't know much about you, but I have known your sister, Weiss.” Ruby paused as Whitley's cries subsided. “I think it's fair to say that you have been hurt too, but your sister never gave up and neither should you.”

“Why aren't you scared?” Whitley sniffed.

“I am scared, but courage is going forth anyway. We can't give up, not now.” Ruby sighed. “I thought you were very brave for trying to stand up for me.”

Whitley grasped onto her hand as he sat up. “My grandfather would say that to my sisters. And my mother.” He mustered a grin. “I always did find a way to be strong – or at least smart.”

“And you can be strong again.” Ruby squeezed his hand. “If not you always have my shoulder to cry on.”

“Thank you...” Whitley tilted his head. “I don't believe I have caught your name, what was it again?”

“Ruby Rose.” She narrowed her gaze. “And you're... Whitney?”

“Whitley.” He smirked.

“Oh, sorry.” Ruby chuckled. “A lot has gone on.”

“Indeed,” Whitley placed his arms around her. “So then, what's your favorite fairy tale?”

“What?” Ruby blinked.

Whitley leaned in her ear. “I think I might have a plan to get us both out of here.”

 

 

 


	7. New Story Part II

“My favorite fairy tale is the... girl in the tower.” Ruby then whispers. “Are you sure this will work?”

“Hmm I don't really like that fairy tale.” Whitley shakes his head. “But it's our only hope.”

“Right,” Ruby said trying to sound casual. “So we should...”

“We should get some rest. We don't know what they have planned for us tomorrow but I'm going to ask Salem if she would allow me to work for her.” Whitley said without missing a beat.

Ruby paused. “I still think you're crazy.”

“Then you forget the world that you live in? Sorry Miss Rose, but life isn't a fairy tale so you have to pick the evil that will benefit you the most. Or at least that's what I learned.” Whitley's hopeless demeanor turned into a smirk. “But before I forget I should mention that I need my aura unlocked.”

Ruby hummed. “Probably wouldn't be a bad idea, especially since you should have had it unlocked by now.” Ruby embraced him then they both glowed, his aura being a light blue.

“I didn't think I would need it.” He said casually as the lights diminished. “Thank you very much. Now try to get some rest Miss Rose.”

“Okay,” Ruby got up and sauntered slowly towards the curtains and shut them leaving only the candles lighting the place. She hopes she will be able to get out of this strange place with her Crescent Rose – and with Whitley. She laid on her bed with the worn pillow underneath her head. She looked at Whitley wanting to get to know him, what was his favorite color, his favorite dessert. Everything she could know about him – but now wasn't the time. “Good night, Whitley.”

“Goodnight, Miss Rose.” Whitley said as he gazed upon her. He sighed wondering if he could save her.

Ruby stayed awake for quite some time before drifting off into sleep thinking about how she has a way of getting out of here – preferably with Whitley.

 

The humming of the tower had a strange sound as it woke Ruby. It was like a strange music box singing through the halls. Ruby fluttered her eyes as Whitley shook her. “Miss Rose?”

“Now?” Ruby mumbled.

“Yes, time to get up.” Whitley said casually.

Ruby looked out the window as she bumbled her way up. It was hard to tell night from day, Ruby couldn't wait to see the sun again, didn't matter where or how. Whitley took Ruby's hand leading her the way into the hallway. Ruby looked at one end of the hallway while Whitley looked in the other then traded views by looking on the other end. Whitley bobbed his head towards the hallway with the door.

Ruby scrunched her brows. “But the entrance...” Whitley pressed his finger against her lips.

“Is down there, I know. We need to talk to Salem first.” Whitley raised his brows.

Ruby then remembered they had to be cryptic – and they need to get Crescent Rose. “Right.” She sighed, she never had to lie or pretend before. Whitley on the other hand was skilled at it – so was his kindness towards her just him pretending? She hopes not.

They both sauntered down the hallways, the lights getting dimmer and dimmer as they went towards the door. Ruby eyes travelled all over the place while Whitley's seem to have been focus in one direction only. When they finally approached the door, Whitley seem to have pushed it forward easily. It was a seemingly empty circular hall that was more dim than the hallway.

“This must be a training hall.” Ruby deduced.

“I'm surprised no one is here.” Whitley's head pointed towards an item shrouded in darkness. Could it be? Ruby gasped and darted closer on the other side of the hall. “Miss Rose, I didn't mean.”

“It has to be Crescent Rose.” Ruby said turning her head to him.

“This might be a trap!” Whitley stammered.

Ruby turned where the object was. Nothing was there. “W-What?” Ruby halted, she couldn't breathe. “No...”

Snickering erupted the hall. Ruby saw Whitley was just as concerned as she was. Whitley seemed to have held himself again. “We should go back and talk with Salem.”

“You're not going anywhere, little boy.” A sultry voice came out of the shadows from another hallway. It was Cinder with Emerald by her side.

“Who are you?” Whitley asked in a rather confident tone.

“I'm the Fall _and_ Spring Maiden.” Cinder cocked her head to the side while Emerald was smirking.

“That's impossible!” Whitley barked while Ruby sighed.

A gust of wind howled around her along with fire creating a show of fire with all shapes and sizes. With a wave of a hand the fire was gone. “So little Schnee? What's your power?” Cinder laughed louder as Whitley retracted his steps in chagrin.

“Leave him alone! He's not the one-eyed... freak!” Ruby shouted.

Cinder lips coiled in disdain. “Emerald, we need to put this little warrior in her place.”

Emerald blinked with her smile diminished. “Cinder? We were only told to...”

“Get her!” Cinder's face getting closer to hers.

Emerald sighed then charged at Ruby who ran towards Whitley. He held out his hand as if it could somehow take her away from all of this. A fire then erupted between Whitley and Ruby, she halted and scream as she found Cinder's hand over her mouth.

“Looks like you weren't fast enough.” Cinder's other hand played with Ruby's hair as she cried.

“What are you going to do with her?” Whitley screeched.

“You don't need to worry about that. Just run along and wait to be rescued by your _mommy and daddy_.” Cinder glared at Whitley as if she was waiting for him to make a decision. Whitley humphed and sauntered towards the hallway. He looked at Ruby with his face unmoved as he walked into the darkness.

Cinder cackled and the fire disappeared – and so did Ruby's hope that whatever feelings she had for Whitley was all for the naught. She sniffed louder and louder. “Aww, it's okay, little rose. Not everyone can have their prince. I certainly didn't...” Cinder's eyes glowed with a fiery red. “But I'm about to have my revenge.” Emerald pulled out her weapons as she approached them. Cinder held up her hand. “Go in the hallway where we were and make sure Salem or anyone else is around.

Emerald did as she was told. Cinder pushed her towards the floor the fire dancing around them. Ruby wasn't going to be defeated, not yet. She got up and punched her in the shoulder. Cinder along with the fires only flinched slightly before she grabbed Ruby's head and held it back. “You're quite the little brat aren't you.”

“Speak for yourself.” Ruby spat in her face. She knew she was done for but she wasn't going to go down without putting up some sort of fight.

The fire burned brighter and brighter around them the smoke filling Ruby's senses. Cinder slaps Ruby, pushed her to the ground. Ruby coughed uncontrollably as Cinder tears her sleeves, scratching her relentlessly.

“You think you're better than everyone else. All because you strive for good, you only do it to make yourself look good because the cruelty of the world never affected you.” Ruby was trying to escape her grasp coughing wanting to argue back. “You never knew what it was like being mistreated, humiliated, outcasted! Well now is your turn.” Ruby put on what was left of her aura, it was the only thing she could do. She awaited for the blow but there was nothing but a slight grunt.

Then the flames somehow vanished. Ruby looked up at Cinder who seem to have been more confused than hurt. A dress shoe was on the ground by Ruby. She looked at the hallway entrance where Whitley was holding a piece of glass.

“Did you seriously go back and broke the window so you can face me?” Cinder shook her head. “You poor foolish boy.”

“We may be your prisoners but we're not your toys!” Whitley brought down his 'weapon.' “Let her go or Salem will hear about this.”

“Why would you go back and get some stupid piece of glass if you were planning on ratting on me?”

Whitley smirked as he still grasped onto the shard. “Because I have something you don't.”

 

 


	8. New Story Part III

Cinder rolled her eyes, it wasn't so much an annoyance sort of expression but an utter disbelief. “And what's that? Lien!” Cinder stepped on Ruby, she hardly made a sound. “You should have saved your heroism for something else, you stupid heir.” A white beam gleamed from behind Cinder knocking her over.

She lost her steps but was able to stand, she stared at the glyph in disbelief. “How...” She saw that Ruby had caught up with Whitley.

Ruby grasped onto his hand and smiled as they both scattered in roses towards the other hallway. They passed Emerald and heard Cinder howling for them both. Whitley barely could keep up but Ruby held firmly onto his hand. They came across another door, it was large and had Salem's emblem on it.

“This has to be where they placed your Crescent Rose.” Whitley said between breaths.

“One way to find out.” Ruby knocked the door wide open.

Whitley thrusted her in and slammed the door behind him locking it with his glyph. The room wasn't particularly very large. In the middle of the room was a tub with congealed black liquid. The smell was actually soothing. It reminded Ruby of some sort of garden from somewhere.

“Miss Rose?” Ruby glanced at Whitley who lifted the curtain to find a small wardrobe. “Let's open this.” Without waiting, Whitley unhinged the locks with his semblance.

“Whitley, how did you know to do that?” Ruby said giving the door a quick check.

“I didn't until I left you with Cinder. The shard of glass – well I decided to have the window as my guinea pig. I wanted to flee then make sure I at least have some basic skills with my semblance before I started anything.” Whitley opened the door of the wardrobe.

Ruby gasped. “Could it be?” She ran and grabbed her weapon from the wardrobe. “I can't believe it!”

“I don't either, which is why I still think they're plotting something.” Whitley said with a humph.

Ruby grimaced slightly. “So what do we do? We can't just stand here like ducks.”

“I'm thinking...” Whitley scrunched his brows as he glanced back at the door. “Why haven't they caught up to us yet?”

“Maybe they're waiting for us to come out.” Ruby said.

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Whitley glanced at her. “I don't suppose you can take out every one of them by yourself do you?”

“No...” Ruby held out Crescent Rose looking at it with desperate eyes. She blinked staring at Whitley. “I think my eyes.”

“Wait, you have silver eyes.” Whitley did a face-palm of some sort. “Of course, why didn't I notice that before. I remember reading about the silver-eyed warriors in my library.”

“Problem is I'm not sure how to use them.”

“They say that focusing your stress onto them will do the trick. For my semblance it was a little different since I didn't have to focus that much.” Whitley brought his finger to his lips giving an awkward smile. “Though I always was the kind of person that was able to keep my stress under control.”

“My eyes are the only thing we have.” Ruby grabbed tighter onto her Crescent Rose.

“Wait,” Whitley got a couple steps closer, his hand nearly touching her before he retracted. “We have be smart about this. They could be hearing us as we speak. Salem wants the silver eyes that's why she wants you here. ”

“Oh,” Ruby placed her weapon to the side. “So what do we do?”

“I'm thinking,” Whitley grabbed onto the shard of glass that was still in his hand. “Perhaps...” Whitley prodded his finger the shard. “If we try to negotiate they will bend to us.”

Ruby's throat swelled up. “What are you saying? It would be way better to try to fight them.”

“That would be the worst thing to do – at least without a plan. Sometimes it's better to outsmart our enemies then going head first into a plan that will possibly fail us.” Whitley sighed. “I don't mean to condescend but I want us both to get out of here.”  
“So do I?” Ruby looked out the window. They were still higher than before.

“They must be guarding the entrance.” Whitley held his head up still thinking. “Your semblance is speed, correct?” Ruby solemnly nodded. “Then we can find a way out, but you'll need to trust me.”

 

 


	9. A Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! 
> 
> I know it's been a long time but I had the urge to revisit this fic and add a scenario in which Ruby decides to visit a special friend before her destined battle against Salem. I hope I will have enough inspiration to continue this line of the story and that you all will find it to be a heartwarming chapter/story.

The snow shimmered as Ruby made her way to the Schnee manor. Ruby was very reluctant to go all the way to Atlas but she wanted to visit a special friend of hers. She wore a cape and the outfit she wore when they first met; the peasant white blouse accompanied with the black and crimson combat skirt, the rose stockings which were still torn and laced combat boots, last but not least the red cape pinned with the rose brooch. Weiss recommended she shows up in a nice dress when she arrived in Atlas but she never liked superficiality and she would hope Whitley didn't either.

She approached the door and knocked. The door opened, it was Klein who greeted her. Ruby waved. “Good to see you again.”

“You as well, Miss Rose. Whitley has been talking about your arrival for days.” Klein grinned. “Please come in and follow me.”

“Thank you, Klein.” Ruby awkwardly curtsied.

He led her up the stairs. She fiddled with her hands as they made their way to Whitley. She wondered if he, too, was nervous about seeing her. “So where exactly am I meeting him?”

“In his office. It used to belong to his father but he was able to make some alterations to it before you arrived.”

“I see.” Ruby has only been to Schnee manor once before. Weiss's father didn't like it when her teammates had to stay there while Atlas was being under attack. She remembered the sad family portrait that hung near the office.

Klein and Ruby were walking down the hallway with landscape portraits. When they approached the office there was another portrait that took it's place. It was a meadow filled with snow with the trees that Ruby recognized when they met. And in the center of the meadow stood a red rose. She halted and gasped.

“Is everything alright, Miss Rose?” Klein inquired as he placed his hand on the door. Ruby said nothing as she nodded. “I have had a lot of respect for Whitley – especially ever since he met you. If you're really uneasy we can turn around. I'm sure he'll understand.”

“It's fine, really.” Ruby stammered. “Thank you, though.”

“If you insist.” Klein said right before he knocked.

“Come in.” Whitley's voice muffled through the door.

Klein unhinged the door and held it open for Ruby. As she entered, she saw Whitley sitting in one of the chairs near the table which had a bouquet of flowers; snapdragons, sunflowers, gypsophila, lilies, – and roses.

Whitley's eyes lit up as he rose to greet Ruby. He was wearing a full white suit with long coattails with a navy blue dress shirt and red tie. Ruby couldn't help but to notice his dress shoes were a shiny crimson. “My dearest friend. It warms my heart that you came all the way to Atlas to visit. I would have visited you but my presence is needed here.”

“Of course,” Ruby giggled. “I mean, you covered my airfare.”

Whitley chuckled and so did Klein. Klein cleared his throat. “Do any of you two want or need anything?”

“I'm all set, but thank you, Klein.” Whitley tilted his head towards Ruby. “Do you need anything?”

“Hmm, I actually would like some milk and cookies.” Ruby said playfully. She could use some stress-eating.

“We also have soy and almond milk.” Whitley affirmed.

“Soy?” Ruby tilted her head in confusion. “I think I'll just stick with milk but thanks.”

“Actually, I think I'll have some cookies as well but I would prefer soy.”

“Soy-tainly.” Klein said with a grin as his eyes flickered. Ruby and Whitley laughed manically. “I will leave you two alone now.” Klein went out and shut the door behind him. As they calmed down they glanced at each other saying nothing for a moment.

Whitley held his arms wide open. “If it pleases you.”

Ruby ran into his arms without any hesitation. “I actually missed you.”

“Actually? My mother once said, that when someone says 'actually' one of two statements occur afterwards. It's either a condescending statement or a pleasantly surprising one.” Whitley sighed as he hummed. “I hardly found that to be condescending.” He held his hand towards her hair then halted as he noted Ruby's wary eyes. He retracted his hand with regretful eyes. “I missed you more than you can ever imagined.”

Ruby stepped back and smiled. “I'm glad the feeling is mutual then.”

Whitley blinked. “Completely mutual?”

Ruby paused as she looked around her. There were books, figures, photos of family members including him as a baby with his mother and father both looking very happy. “How has your family been?”

Whitley pursed his lips as he waited for the right words to say. “We're still a bit shocked to be honest. My father's passing was unexpected as was his reasoning.” He glanced at the photo of him and his father before the fateful ceremony. “Even if he wasn't an honorable man he was still my father.”

Ruby paused. “I would like to think that he still wanted what's best for you. I think all parents do.”

“As do I. In regards as parents wanting what's best for their children that is.” Whitley held out his left hand and twiddled his fingers as if they would give him the words he needed.

Ruby then thought of her mother; what she would have wanted for her daughter. Legacy? No, she would have wanted her to be be happy and free. “Do you still want to be in charge of the SDC?”

“I do,” Whitley twiddled his fingers. Something about it made Ruby smile. “ Winter made it clear many times that her place is with the Atlas military. Everyone suspects that she will take General Ironwood's place once he retires and I believe so too. As for Weiss she might want to be involved with the SDC again – and I would be okay with that. I don't think she wants to be a huntress forever.”

“As her teammate I can say she wants anything that will uphold your family's name.”

“Indeed,” Whitley blinked long and hard. “I don't like to beat around the bush for too long.” He paused again, Ruby's eyes gave him a silent permission. “Weiss tells me that your team is on a very dire mission.”

Ruby grimaced as she nodded solemnly. “It's true, we're finally going against Salem.”

“Your mother was also on an important mission.”

Ruby grimaced. “What are you saying?”

“My mother once told me that if a gentleman truly respects a woman he would set her free. I believe I have honored that advice. Would you agree?”

“Of course. I mean, I always liked that you were okay with my decision overall.”

“Well I tried to be.” Whitley raised his hand. “May I?” Ruby nodded as he cupped her hands with a soft smile. “Every day you were gone I have thought of you, hoping that my feelings for you would wane. And I was always happy when I received word from you.”

Ruby stared at his hands both as pale as the snow but so warm. “I have thought of you too. A lot.” She paused. “Sometimes I would ask Weiss if you would still remember me.”

“I would have to be daft not to.” Whitley chuckled. “Even if the circumstances were quite extreme. Nonetheless, no woman has ever affected me the way you have. Your sweet smile, the unique hair, and your eyes that are... silver. Though even if I collected all the silver in Remnant it still would not equal the worth of being in your company.”

Ruby's cheeks were as red as her last name. “That's very sweet.” She stared into his ice blue eyes. “Sorry, I'm not very good with words.” They shared a chuckle.

Whitley's hands bowed down along with Ruby's. “You don't have to say anything.” He inhaled deeply. “Please know that I care about your well-being.”

“Ruby gripped onto Whitley's hand tighter. “And please know that any decision I make is not because I don't want to be with you but...” She pressed her teeth against her lips.

“Please say whatever is on your mind.” Whitley released his grip. “The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

“I'm not sure if I have anything to say about the mission or you and I.” Ruby gasped. “Well I don't want to say anything that I might regret.”

A knock was heard. Whitley and Ruby turned to the door.

“One moment, please.” Whitley called out. He glanced at Ruby. “I'm very sorry, Ruby. You don't have to talk about anything.” A smile bestowed upon him along with a blush. “Let us just enjoy decompress for now.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” Ruby nodded.

“Oh,” Whitley brought his hand to his chin. “Why don't we eat in the garden? I'm sure you would love it there.”

“I would love that.” Ruby blinked. “So why did you have me go to this part of your manor... in your office?”

“For one, I was actually finishing up some work before you arrived. I wanted to say something personal. And, finally, I wanted you to see the painting I had on the wall.” A nervous giggle eluding Whitley. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” Ruby tilted her head. “But... I would rather have the real thing.”

Whitley hummed. “I suspected you would say that.” He held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Ruby locked arms with him. “Sure thing. I mean, we shall.” She smiled. “I'm very bad at this.”

“If being yourself means a bad thing...” Whitley smirked. “Then I would want you to be evil.”

Ruby hugged onto Whitley tighter and so did her tongue it seems. How could she articulate the words to describe how she feels?

 


	10. A Revisit -- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here is a continuation of the previous chapter. Thank you all for your love and I hope you enjoy! :D

Ruby shifted her cape off her shoulders as she sat down. The greenhouse driven garden was lush with all sorts of shrubs and flowers. There was even a pond that in which a waterfall spilled into. The table held two types of cookies: chocolate chip and one with chocolate with macadamias – nuts Ruby has never heard of. Ruby naturally went for the chocolate chips.

“You're more than welcome to have the macadamia cookies.” Whitley said.

“Oh, I always loved chocolate chips. I'm kinda basic like that.” Ruby took a sip.

“Your mother always made cookies in that flavor, right?”

“Mhm,” Ruby nodded. “You remember.”

“I think that's endearing. My siblings and I learned music because of my mother and grandfather. My grandfather would sing nicely from what I have been told.” Whitley took a bit out of his macadamia cookie. “I forgot what instrument my grandfather played but my mother played piano for a while but didn't like it so she went with violin. She then went onto voice and would sing at my grandfather's concerts. She, too, was lovely.”

“What instrument did you play?”

Whitley took a sip from his glass. “I'm happy you asked. I played piano, sometimes alongside Weiss as she sang or Winter as she played violin – but only for a while.” He glanced at the waterfall and grimaced slightly. “I'm not very proud of this but sometimes I would add notes just to throw off my sisters off. The first few times I didn't do it on purpose but Winter insisted that I should get-better-or-else _._ So I decided to get even with her – well or at least the way my nine year old self justified.”

 _“_ You were nine when you played piano?”

“Oh yes,” Whitley turned his head back to Ruby. “I started playing when I was eight. Before that it was the clarinet.” He paused and pursed his lips as if he realized he was sounding arrogant. “Anyway, one time Winter got so mad she summoned her glyph and threatened to summon a nasty Grimm to cut off my hands.” Whitley closed his eyes. “Needless to say, Father was livid when he found out. Not so much that we bickered but that Winter used the semblance and threatened me. So the three of us never performed with each other again.”

He paused once again. “Mother was also not happy with how we fought. She didn't force us to apologize or anything. She simply said how it hurt her that her own blood was acting this way towards one another.”

“Siblings hating each other happens.” Ruby smirked awkwardly. “One of the few times I was mad at Yang – she yelled at me for _taking_ her toy when I was just borrowing it. She accused me of being a thief. It made me so angry I took Zwei's bowl of food and placed it on her bed so he would make a mess on her bed.” She smiled awkwardly. “I remember when she found out she was so furious she grabbed me by the neck and threatened to throw me off the house. When both my mom and dad caught her they sat us down and told us were not allowed to leave our rooms until we realized what we done and apologized.”

“Well seeing you're still here I assume you reconciled?” Whitley chuckled. “Or perhaps your aura was unlocked at such a young age.”

“When I said to Yang I would never take her toys or anything without her permission again I cried telling her how hurt I was that she would get mad over something like that. Yang then hugged me telling me it was okay and that she didn't mean to be so rough.” Ruby grinned. “Ever since then I don't think we got into anything major like that again. Sure we argued but nothing too bad especially since Yang was like a mom to me for most of my life.”

“That's very sweet of her to have looked after you like that. To be fair, Winter tried to do that for Weiss and I but I never liked her approach.”

“So how have you two have been since... us meeting each other?” Ruby inquired rather casually.

“The next time I saw her I congratulated her for achieving her goals. She thanked me,” Whitley laughed. “Then asked if I was alright. I told her that I never felt more alive. I also said that I wanted to make all sorts of changes to the SDC. I will never forget the look she gave me. It was the same way she would look at Weiss when she was proud of her.”

“Winter was harsh but I think she just wants to prepare you guys. She pretty much called Weiss a boob in front of me when we first met over something stupid.”

“Sounds like she would say that.” Whitley finished up his cookie. “I will say this, though; before she left for the military she supposedly said to Weiss that as conniving as I was at least I was trying to be smart. Never was quite sure how I felt about that.”

“Do you think she still means it that way?”

Whitley eyes pondered. “Mother once told me that when Weiss was born Winter was thrilled to have a sister while father was only... content. Then when I was born Winter was pleased – while my father was ecstatic that my mother finally gave him a son. I think Winter always viewed me as the favorite no matter what I did so she felt no pressure to try to make me _better._ ”

Ruby smirked. “Only when you're playing piano.”

Whitley chuckled. “Exactly.” He swished his glass around. “I wanted to not care but after I found the bond you had with your sister, I realized I wanted that with my sisters.”

Ruby glanced at the pond filled with all sorts of stones beneath them. They all glimmered with the sunlight. Her silver eyes set upon his blue eyes again. “You can still have that bond.”

Whitley gave her a puzzled look. “What should I say to Winter the next time I see her?”

“What's on your heart. Even if it's a simple 'I miss you' or 'I hope you will contact me.' That's what I would do anyway.”

“Makes sense.” He took a final sip from his glass. “Would you like anything else?”

Ruby folded her fingers together. “I'm all set for now.” She was not. “Actually, there is something I want to ask you.”

“Is that right?” Whitley's head bowed slightly closer. “And there is something I might want to ask you.” Him resisting a smile was futile. “But you go first.”

“Alright then,” Ruby took a deep breath. There is a time and place for everything she kept telling herself.

 


	11. A Revisit - Part Three

“I want to know...” Ruby paused mouthing the words as if it would get her out of this awkwardness. “If I come back from this mission – which I really really think or hope I will – would you want me to be with you?”

Whitley instinctively kneeled by her, grasping her hand. “Oh, yes, I do.” He caught his breath. Ruby leaned forward as if he was ready to faint. “More than anything.”

“Would you also be willing to accept my career choice?”

Whitley shook that transferred to Ruby like a gust of harsh wind on a winter night. “How do you mean?”

“Well if I'm going to be a full-time huntress for the rest of my days there will be times in which I am gone for a while.” Ruby paused as she studied Whitley's expression. For the first few seconds he had eyes widened which slowly transformed into a disdainful gaze. “Well you knew this from the get-go.”

“I know exactly what I know.” Whitley continued to grasp onto her hand retaining his gentle touch as he rose. “What I don't understand is why you still think you will owe it your life to humanity when you can give it to something more.”

Ruby clicked her teeth. “Are you implying you're greater than humanity?”

“I'm implying that you don't have to suffer.”

“I'm not suffering.”

“The world outside is a cruel, cold place! Why settle for that when you can have all this.” Whitley whipped his hands back, extending it around them. Ruby saw the glass ceiling above her. It was warm but it trapped everything. All the flowers, all the birds, everything. “All you have to do is say, yes.”

“And what about me? What do you expect me to do all day? Just sit around here treating my boredom with wine?” She blinked. “No offense to your mother.”

“Oh, she's well aware what hunting does to people. She was a huntress too, you know.” He narrowed his eyes. “It was very brief which is all I will say.”

“I'm sorry she wasn't cut out for that sort of lifestyle. Very few are, really. Which is why I have to stick with it.”

He then softened his pose. “The point is I would hate for you to further endanger your life.”

Ruby crossed her arms. “You just want me all to yourself.”

Whitley gasped. The waterfall, the birds chirping, all of the noise seemed to have ceased. He simply nodded. “And maybe I do.” They were both silent. Ruby trembled slightly wanting to do something. Anything. Whitley finally extended his hand towards her. “I will admit I can be a selfish person but please believe me when I say you have been the greatest grace of my life and my heart has thawed for you. I wish there was some way I can show you how much I care for you.”

“I wish so too. If only you understand what I need and want out of life. And that the world is not what you think.” Ruby took his hand again. “Don't mistake my responsibilities for me abandoning you.”

“I have my responsibilities and my version of creating a better world. And I know that it is possible to have you in my life while protecting humanity.” Whitley's lips trembled. “I tried so hard to forget about you but my feelings have remained the same.” A breath caught his voice. “I love you.”

Ruby brought herself against him, nuzzling his cheek. “Why don't we stroll and talk about this.”

“Of course, my lady.” Whitley stepped aside with his arm hooked onto hers. “I think this conversation was starting to get a bit tense.”

They strutted on the cobblestone path throughout the garden. Ruby noted the all the flowers including the roses were blue and white. Ruby gazed at Whitley who smiled quite warmly at her. He finally spoke. “My mother did say to me that it would be difficult to try to change your mind.”

“But you'll still continue to?”

“Like I said, I have very selfish tendencies.” Whitley pursed his lips the side. “Sometimes I felt as though I listened to my father too much but I'll never forget what he once said to me.” A paused once again slipped into their conversation. “He said something to the effect of: 'a woman's heart is richer than all the wealth in Remnant. Good luck if you can find it.'”

“Ouch,” Ruby said upfront. “But why still me?”

“Well for one you are the first who has spoken to me without knowing my worth – we just wanted to escape. You also never judged me for being from a well-renowned family or anything. You saw me as another person. You wanted me to be happy regardless. I respected that.” A blush erupted his expression. “It's funny, I always thought I was crazy for not thinking Atlasian girls were that attractive with their elaborate hair styles or fancy jewelry. Your pixie cut and cape is kinda what turned me on.”

Ruby giggled. “You know, I always thought Weiss would be hella handsome as a dude. With you as a brother I would say that's about accurate.”

Whitley bursted out laughing. “Well I'm glad you think so.” They came across a statue which was a dragon Grimm. “I remember hearing stories of warriors with silver eyes.” He turns to Ruby. “Are they true?”

Ruby closed her eyes. “All I know is that they are very powerful.” A lie burned her tongue. She knew more but didn't want to tell Whitley.


End file.
